sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Konjiki no Wordmaster Chương 194
Chương 194 - Sức mạnh thật sự của Thú Vương Trans: Bút Edit: Katsuki _______ Phía bên『Gabranth』hẳn là những người ngạc nhiên nhất với diện mạo mới của Leoward. “Len hoàng huynh.” “… Chuyện gì?” Lenon đáp lời. Mặc dù đang nói chuyện nhưng mắt hai người vẫn dán chặt vào Leowald. “C-cha luôn như vậy sao?” “… Không chắc nữa.” “Nhắc đến nó, hình ảnh Cha tức giận như vậy, ta chắc rằng đây là lần đầu tiên Lenon được chứng kiến đấy.” Leglos xen vào cuộc trò chuyện của hai anh em. Mặc dù đang trong tình trạng nguy hiểm, Leglos ngồi vẫn bình tĩnh. Có vẻ anh ta vừa tỉnh dậy ít phút trước đó. “Aniki đã từng chứng kiến Cha như thế này trước đây sao?” “Phải. Chỉ đúng một lần. Khi mà『Humas』xâm phạm lãnh thổ, và giày xéo một ngôi làng. Nghe được tin đó, cha đã biến đổi y như bây giờ.” “Chuyện gì xảy ra sau đó?” “… Cha đã nghiền nát toàn bộ đám『Humas』. Thậm chí, cả những kẻ đã đầu hàng cũng không có đường thoát.” Nghe Leglos kể lại, Lenon và Kukulia chỉ biết rùng mình nuốt nước bọt. “Thế mới nói, tên nhóc kia dường như chưa khiêu khích đến cơn tức giận của cha, nhưng lại dồn được cha đến mức này… và hắn còn trẻ hơn chúng ta nữa.” Lenon nghiến răng khi nghe Leglos nói. “Khi Cha nghiêm túc, chúng ta cũng chỉ có thể đánh trúng được một đòn… chết tiệt.” Tuy nhiên, thực tế cho thấy Hiiro đã nhanh chóng gây được tổn thương cho Leoward với vô số đòn công kích vào vị trí hiểm yếu. Ai lại không thấy xấu hổ chứ? Đặc biệt là với kẻ làm được điều đó còn ít tuổi hơn Lenon. (Bút: khổ, so sánh vs cheater rồi để tự thấy yếu đuối làm gì :v ). “Thật không thể tin được. Có thể đẩy cha tới mức này, đây là lần đầu tiên.” “… tên khốn đó…” Leglos mỉm cười nhăn nhó nhìn người em trai đang run lên thất vọng. “Hiiro-sama… anh ấy thực sự đáng kinh ngạc…” Ngược lại, trong khi những người anh đang nản lòng trước sức mạnh của Hiiro, người em út Mimir lại say đắm trước nó. “ Anh ấy quá ngầu… phải không Kukklia-neesama?” “ Eh? Ah, ư-ừ…” Mimir hỏi chị gái với nét mặt tràn đầy sự ngưỡng mộ thuần khiết, khiến Kukklia cũng phải gật đầu tán thành. Tuy vậy, biểu cảm của Mimir sớm trở nên tối sầm lại khi cô bé chắp hai tay lại. “Làm ơn…” “ Mimir?” “ Em mong cả hai sẽ bình an vô sự.” “ Mimir… phải, em nói đúng. Chị cũng mong họ sẽ trở lại an toàn.” Giống cô bé, có một người khác cũng đang hy vọng như vậy. “Oji-san, Hiiro-san thực sự rất mạnh.” “Phải, nhưng Leoward-sama vẫn chưa dùng hết sức đâu. Trận đấu sẽ ngày càng khốc liệt hơn đây.” “Cháu mong Hiiro-san bình an vô sự.” “Ta cũng không chắc về điều đó, nhưng thực tế thật khó mà tượng tượng ra viễn cảnh thằng nhóc ấy thua được. Suy cho cùng thì hắn là kẻ vượt trên thường thức mà.” Arnord thở dài nhìn vẻ lo lắng của Muir. “Đáng lẽ ra chúng ta phải cổ vũ cho Leoward với tư cách là『Gabranth』, nhưng tên nhóc, dù với sức mạnh khiếp đảm như thế, cũng đáng nhận được sự ủng hộ của chúng ta.” “… Chú nói đúng” “Vậy thì, chúng ta hãy cổ vũ cho cả hai.” (Katsu: làm chi, dù đúng dù sai thì vẫn có 1 đứa thua thôi) “… Vâng!” Cùng lúc đó, bên phía『Evila』, mọi người đều bất ngờ trước sự biến đổi của Leoward, cũng như sức mạnh đáng kinh ngạc của Hiiro. “Quả đúng là anh Hiiro… có thể gây tổn thương cho Thú Vương đến mức này…” Chúa Quỷ Eveam nhấn mạnh chiến tích của Hiiro về việc đánh được Thú Vương. Thậm chí Marione cũng chưa làm được điều tương tự, đối với người một『Humas』chưa sống đến tuổi 20, điều này quả thực quá phi phàm. “Tại sao cô lại phải nghi ngờ chứ? Hiiro có thể làm được những việc như thế mà.” Eveam liếc nhìn Liliyn, người đang tỏ vẻ như thể Hiiro là vật sở hữu đáng tự hào nhất của cô vậy. (Bút: :v) “Oh~! Quả đúng là Shishou! Người đã tránh được hầu hết đòn tấn công của Thú vương!” “Không! Sai rồi! Đó không phải Shishou của Nikki mà là Chủ nhân của Mikazuki!” “Nhảm nhí gì vậy hả? Shishou là Shishou của mình Nikki thôi!” “Không, của Mikazuki!” “Ey! Hai đứa mi có im lặng không thì bảo!” Phát cáu trước sự ồn ào, Liliyn cốc đầu Mikazuki và Nikki. Điều đó làm cả hai im thin thít vì sợ. “Bọn mi bảo ai sở hữu ai hả? Quá đơn giản. Ta sở hữu Hiiro từ đầu tới chân. Hắn là của mình ta thôi! Hai đứa mi chỉ là đệ tử của hắn! Nhớ lấy vị trí hiện tại của bọn mi đi!” (Bút: chủ nghĩa chiếm hữu dâng trào :v) “Boo~! Boo~!” “Nói dối! Nói dối!” “Hou, bọn mi dám chống đối ta, huh?” (Katsu: this is a WAR!) Trong khoảnh khắc, mắt Liliyn đỏ ngầu, truyền đi sát khí tới những kẻ vừa phản đối, đặc biệt là Mikazuki, khiến cô bé kêu lên “Kui~!” chạy về phía Shamoe để lẩn trốn. Nikki, dù không trốn chạy, nhưng thay vì đứng yên, cô bé co rúm lại trong khi toát mồ hôi lạnh. “… Người muốn tham gia với họ, phải không?” “ Ma-marione! Ng-ng-ng-ng-ngươi đang nói cái gì vậy!” Trong khi Eveam yên lặng quan sát cuộc cãi cọ của Liliyn, Marione, đứng cạnh cô, nói lời trêu chọc. “Nhưng đám người đó dường như đang tranh giành thằng nhóc ấy? Người thậm chí còn cạnh tranh với Thú vương trước đó…” “Wawawawawawa! Ng-ngươi đang nói cái gì vậy!?” Trước khi trận đấu thứ năm bắt đầu, khi Leoward bày tỏ mong muốn giành lấy Hiiro, Marione nhớ rằng Eveam đã trả lời “Hiiro là của tôi”. Dựa vào biểu hiện của cô ấy bây giờ, không nghi ngờ gì, Eveam đang giấu giếm thiện cảm đáng kể đối với Hiiro. Đó là lý dó tại sao dù Eveam không thừa nhận, cũng có thể thấy rõ như ban ngày cảm xúc cô dành cho Hiiro khi mà khuôn mặt bối rối của cô đỏ lựng lên. (Bút: thôi nào Eveam, đừng tsun nữa, có Bút ủng hộ mà >.< ) “Ah mou! Dừng chủ đề này đi! Nhìn kìa! Thú Vương đang di chuyển!” “… Như ý người.” “Ouch! Nóng quá! Thứ magma quái quỷ này!” Dù đã né được vô số đợt tấn công tốc độ cao của Leoward, Hiiro vẫn phải giữ khoảng cách bởi lượng magma còn dư lại sau những đòn đánh. Không chỉ có vậy, áp lực cực lớn nhận được từ cuộc đấu đã nhanh chóng rút hết sức chịu đựng của cậu. Cậu có thể xoay sở tránh được những đòn tấn công, nhưng sẽ phản tác dụng nếu cứ tiếp tục tránh né. Cũng bởi sự biến đổi của Leoward, nhiệt độ quanh họ đang tăng lên từng chút một, khiến Hiiro đổ mồ hôi liên tục. “Đừng có chạy!” Sau khi tránh được đòn tấn công, Hiiro bắn một ma tự đã được viết trước『Đóng băng』,tự tin nó sẽ trúng đích bởi Leoward đang ở thế bị động. Ma Tự quả thực đã trúng mục tiêu. Ngay lập tức, nó phát huy tác dụng, Leoward biến thành một bức tượng băng. Tuy vậy, Hiiro không tự tin rằng chiêu sẽ hoàn toàn đánh bại được ông ta. Vài giây sau đó, tảng băng chuyển từ xanh sang đỏ, và tan chảy hoàn toàn. Đúng như dự đoán dựa trên sức mạnh của đối thủ, Hiiro đã đánh giá kiểu tấn công này sẽ không có hiệu quả. Leoward ngạo mạn mỉm cười, thể hiện rằng loại ma thuật vừa rồi cũng vô dụng thôi. Sau đó, Leoward lại lao đến Hiiro một lần nữa. Tốc độ của ông lần này dường như đã nhanh hơn. Hiiro cho rằng sẽ gặp bất lợi nếu cứ tiếp tục thế này, vì thế cậu quyết định sử dụng một kí tự đã viết trước 『Gia tốc』. Đồng thời, cậu cũng rút《Tột cùng Trảm kiếm》ra khỏi vỏ. Bushun! Trong một khắc, cậu né nắm đấm đang hướng tới mình, và vung kiếm vào đối thủ. Tuy nhiên, vết chém lập tức biến mất, và trở lại hình dạng ban đầu bởi sự ảnh hưởng của《Biến đổi》. Leoward xoay người và chuẩn bị tung cước vào Hiiro. “Tsk!” Với thanh katana làm trụ, cậu đẩy lùi thành công cú đánh đó. Hiiro xoay mình chuẩn bị cho lượt tấn công tiếp theo, nhưng một cú đấm rực lửa bất ngờ tiếp cận cậu. Hyun! Hiiro nhanh chóng né đòn từ vị trí của mình. Có trong tay từ 『Gia tốc』, Hiiro hoàn toàn có thể né được đòn tấn công trực diện đó, dù mặt đất nơi cậu đứng đang bị thiêu lên. Sau cùng, họ lại lao vào nhau lần nữa, Hiiro tránh những cú đấm rực lửa từ phía Leoward. Mặc dù rõ ràng Hiiro tránh được những đòn tấn công ấy, nhưng có thể thấy, điều này đang ảnh hưởng tiêu cực đến sức chịu đựng của cậu. (Bút: phải đấy, ultimate xử hắn trong một chiêu đi Hiiro -_-) Bên kia, Leoward có vẻ cũng như vậy. Ông sẽ không để trận đấu tiếp tục như thế này. “Hiiro.” Đã được một khoảng thời gian khá lâu Hiiro mới nghe thấy tiếng gọi của Leoward từ lúc lâm trận. “Hou, có vẻ ông vẫn đang tỉnh táo đấy nhỉ?” “Kuku… vụ này thực sự quá vui.” “… một trận đấu kỳ quặc.” “Đừng nói vậy chứ. Ta cũng có cùng cảm giác như ngươi khi chúng ta đấu với nhau mà. Hiiro… ngươi đang tận hưởng như ta chứ?” “… ai biết.” “Kukuku… dù sao đi nữa, thanh Katana của ngươi, ta cho rằng nó không phải là một thanh Katana thông thường. Nếu ở trạng thái bình thường, ta chắc chắn sẽ thua vì nhát chém của nó.” Như Leoward nói, bình thường nếu một chiếc Katana chạm vào magma, nó sẽ tan chảy. Tuy nhiên, 《Tột cùng Trảm kiếm》lại không có dấu hiệu bị hư hỏng. “Đó là một thanh kiếm tốt. Tuy nhiên, nó không đủ để đánh bại ta.” “…” “Tuy nói vậy, ta cũng không thể đánh bại ngươi nếu cứ tiếp tục trong tình trạng này.” Không chút do dự, Leoward trở lại hình dáng bình thường của mình như trước khi sử dụng《Biến đổi》. Khuôn mặt ông thoáng chút mệt mỏi. Có vẻ việc sử dụng《Biến đổi》cũng bòn rút sức lực của Leoward kha khá. “Hiiro, giờ ta sẽ cho ngươi thấy toàn bộ sức mạnh của mình.” “Nói cách khác, trận đấu sẽ chuyển sang giai đoạn kế tiếp, huh?” “Yeah, vì thế ta chắc chắn sẽ đánh bại ngươi.” Đột nhiên, bầu không khí quanh họ thay đổi. Sức nóng khủng khiếp xung quanh nhanh chóng dịu đi. Áp lực cậu cảm nhận lúc này nhiều hơn sự khát máu hay thù địch của Leowald, là một khát vọng vô cùng thuần khiết. Một khát vọng giành chiến thắng. Không khí lay động theo sự biến đổi ngoại hình về bình thường của Leoward. Bình thường, Hiiro sẽ tấn công ông ngay lúc này, nhưng cậu nhanh chóng dập tắt ý nghĩ đó bởi giáp mặt Leoward một cách đơn giản như vậy có thể khiến cậu gặp nguy hiểm. (Nếu thế thì, mình sẽ sử dụng nó để chuẩn bị cho diễn biến tiếp theo.) Nói là làm, Hiiro nhanh chóng đặt ma tự lên người mình. (Tuy MP vẫn còn đủ… Mình không thể vì thế mà khinh suất được.) Hiiro đoán rằng có lẽ sắp tới sẽ phải sử dụng một lượng lớn ma thuật, cậu bỏ vài《Kẹo Mật Đỏ》vào miệng để hồi phục MP. Khi những viên kẹo tiêu hóa trong bụng, Hiiro cảm thấy sự mệt mỏi dần biến mất. (Được rồi, đã xong.) Tuy vậy, trong khi Hiiro vẫn còn đang chuẩn bị, Leoward đã bước vào trận đấu. “Lắng nghe ước muốn của ta…. tuân theo giao ước thiêng liêng với dòng huyết rực đỏ…. ta triệu gọi ngươi tới. Hiện thân đi!” Lập tức, khoảng không gian giữa hai người họ bị bóp méo. Pikin…!? Một vết nứt sâu hoắm mở ra trước mắt họ. “Tới đâââââââây! Shishi Ligerrrrrrrrrrrr shishi là sư tử trong tiếng Nhật, liger là sư hổ - con lai giữa sư tử đực và hổ cái !” Từ trong khoảng không đó, một con sư tử khổng lồ rực cháy xuất hiện trước mặt Hiiro. ---------------------- Chú thích Category:Konjiki no Wordmaster